


Coming Home

by Numbers



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numbers/pseuds/Numbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuna gets to return home. She never expected this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Midnight sinks at her back and she is so happy. 

The people sing loud and whoop and holler till till their throats go tired and raw with laughing. There’s hope, real hope, hope rising and thick in the air. Hope like she’s never felt it before, and oh, oh how she’s come to know the word hope in every which way she thought possible - but no, no. This hope was born from a cheer and not from a wail, and it made her tremble. 

 

All the way back to Besaid, they had followed her. All the way back they had sung and spoke and cheered and drank and blessed her. Blessed her because all this singing, all of this was because of her - or so they said. 

And her eyes are sticky and her feet are tired and her skin is a little burned from Luca’s sun and she’s sweaty from all the hands she has touched and the heat of a thousand bodies swaying and singing all the way to Besaid. She wondered if the ferry would sink from the weight of them all - but nothing could sink them, now. And she believed their happiness would float them all there, anyway. 

And though she is happy, she is so, so happy - the smile on her face aches.

Besaid looms, and for reasons she does not know, it makes her nervous. More nervous than the chill and the wind howling between Gagazet’s peaks. More nervous than her wedding day as her feet stepped mechanically down the aisle. More nervous than when he kissed her full and raw and for a moment she truly thought she could give all this up and return to this place. 

Besaid looms. 

Like a bottomless pit in her stomach, it looms. A great shadow over everything, because she has not been here since her journey began and now it is all over. 

She has thought about this place too many times. Thought about Lulu’s scoldings and the nun’s teachings and Wakka promising her that one day, one day soon, she’d be taking down Garudas no problem. And now she’s killed countless Garudas and she doesn’t know why she ever ran from them, now. Her childhood splits open and seems caked in light so bright and so intense and seas so blue that she worries that she will see it all dull, now. 

She’s returning to a place that once held all her dreams. Where she thought of Luca’s tall buildings and the Calm Lands’ infinite plains. Where she’d read books describing the humidity of Gaudosalam and remembered, somehow, her father’s whispers about the deserts were all the Al Bhed hid away. 

But now Luca’s buildings seemed tiny compared to Gagazet’s peaks, and she’d walked the Calm Lands twice over. Her books had described the Guadosalam’s climate right, but not the thick whispers that seemed so much heavier than the heat. And now the Al Bhed were all sleeping in the sand, hiding no more. 

Besaid seemed to mark time, and in her mind, she wished she could keep it frozen forever. 

She should never have been able to return. 

She never… thought… she would return. 

She takes Lulu’s hand, like she used to when she was very small, and squeezed it once. Lulu looks at her and touches her hair and says 

"We’ll be home soon."

And the temple will be empty. And the stars will be bright. And all the people will be singing. 

"I know." 

She’d lain awake at night and dreamed of the Zanarkand Sir Jecht told her all about. 

Sir Jecht was dead now. 

She tucked all her little dreams away, and smiled. 

"Look! I can see it already!" And she laughs, and points, and Lulu smiles, too. 

"I’m coming home!" She shouts, and the boat lets out a cheer into the night.


End file.
